The present invention generally relates to a method and system to detect which of a plurality of modules is installed in or on an electronic device to select a corresponding functional behavior that will be applied when using the electronic device, and more specifically, pertains to the use of a plurality of sensors to identify a faceplate installed on a peripheral device and in response, automatically activating appropriate key functions corresponding to the installed faceplate.
Electronic keyboards and other electronic devices often include a number of different groups of keys, each group being intended for related, but different functions. For example, computer keyboards typically have a group of alphanumeric keys arranged in a predefined configuration, such as that used in conventional QWERTY or Dvorak configurations, that enable a user to input text into a host computer. Computer keyboards also typically include a group of numeric keys that are spaced apart from the alphanumeric keys to enable the user to more conveniently enter numbers with one band, e.g., in connection with accounting operations. A number of other key groups include editing keys (e.g., delete, insert, home, end, page up, page down, etc.), navigation keys (e.g., cursor controlling arrow keys), action keys (e.g., escape, print screen, scroll lock, etc.) and hot keys (e.g., email, browser, calculator, etc.). The individual keys of these key groups typically include a decal or other marking that identifies the function(s) of the key. However, computer keyboards further typically include a group of 10 or 12 assignable function keys that are not identified as performing a specific function. Instead, these function keys are usually simply marked with generic labels, such as F1-F12. The function keys can be assigned different functions by the user or by software applications that are executed on the computer to which the keyboard is attached. This ability to reassign the functions of the function keys makes them versatile, but the generic labels do not indicate the functions that are currently assigned to each of the function keys.
To help users remember the functions that are assigned to the function keys, paper or plastic templates have sometimes been provided to be placed around the function keys. The templates are labeled (by the manufacturer or by the user) to indicate the function that is associated with each function key. For a commercial software application, the template that is supplied will indicate functions that are automatically assigned by the software application. Self-made templates require the user to write an indication of the function key assignments and initiate the assignment each time that the self-made template is employed. In any case, both pre-manufactured templates and self-made templates often slip out of position, become damaged or torn, or are misplaced by the user.
A few other approaches have been employed to assign and identify keys on a keyboard. One approach includes placing an overlay over a pressure sensitive panel; an example of this approach is the INTELLIKEYS(copyright) panel produced by IntelliTools, Inc. Each of a number of overlays include graphic indications of the functions available via the overlay. Each overlay is identified by a bar code that is read by the panel when an overlay is installed into a slot over the panel. A user presses on a graphic of the installed overlay to implement the desired function that is associated with that graphic and the corresponding bar code identifying the overlay. However, this approach requires that a pressure sensitive panel be used, which is more costly and more easily damaged than a conventional keyboard.
Another approach places a mechanical device over a conventional keyboard, and actuates the keys of the keyboard with movable members of the mechanical device. For example, a toy train keytop playset distributed by Gullane (Thomas) Ltd. can be placed on a conventional keyboard to identify functions of the keys that are specific to a train driving computer game. Rather than trying to remember which keyboard keys perform a function of the computer game, a user can actuate mechanical levers on the playset, such as a throttle, which mechanically actuate specific keys on the underlying keyboard. The computer game software interprets the key actuations to perform functions associated with the mechanical levers. However, each mechanical system is dedicated to a different specific software application, is susceptible to slipping, and requires more movable parts, which introduces more failure points.
It is desirable to provide a more flexible device that uses a common set of switches to accomplish a variety of different functions associated with each of a plurality of different modules. Utilizing a single keyboard base with a variety of removable modules should help to reduce costs of such an approach, because the keyboard base unit is used with all of the modules and includes all of the electronic circuitry, and less expensive, removable modules can be used to identify a wide variety of alternate sets of functions. Currently, no modules having this flexibility are available.
The present invention provides a method and system for automatically determining which one of a plurality of functions is to be associated with a movable member of an electronic device, depending on which one of a plurality of faceplates is coupled to the electronic device. A user can couple a selected faceplate to a keyboard or other electronic device with movable members such as keys, buttons, knobs, etc. Preferably, the faceplate includes graphics illustrating the function of each movable member. The faceplate can also include the movable members, which can interface with switches, sensors, transducers, or other sensors of the electronic device to indicate a state of each movable member. The selected faceplate also interfaces with one or more faceplate sensors that automatically detect which faceplate is coupled to the electronic device. Preferably, the faceplate sensors detect protrusions or other configuration characteristics of each faceplate to identify which faceplate is coupled to the electronic device. Based on the state of the faceplate sensors, the electronic device preferably selects a predefined code, such as a PS/2 scan code, that represents the coupled faceplate, and which is communicated to a host device. Consequently, a function is associated with each movable member based on the coupled faceplate.
Another aspect of the invention is more specifically directed to a keyboard that can be coupled to a host computing device to communicate a predefined code indicating which one of a number of faceplates is coupled to the keyboard. Correspondingly, the predefined code indicates one of a number of functions to be associated with a key of the keyboard. The keyboard includes at least one key, a faceplate detector, a memory, and a processor that selects the predefined code as a function of a state of the faceplate detector. The processor communicates the predefined code as an output signal that conforms to a keyboard communication protocol, such as PS/2 or universal serial bus (USB). Another aspect of the invention comprises a machine readable medium disposed in the keyboard for storing machine readable instructions that cause the processor to automatically detect which faceplate is coupled to the keyboard. A further aspect of the invention comprises a machine readable medium storing machine readable instructions that cause a host computing device to associate one of a plurality of functions with a key, based on the detected faceplate, so that the one associated function is performed in response to actuation of the key.